Until The Clock Striked Twelve
by SingingSongbird
Summary: Two years from this day Santana left Brittany, but the blonde never forgot her and found her after all this time. Cute little Brittana reunite one-shot. Love reading about when they reunite. God, it's the best. Read and Review! T for little language haha.


Heavy pants leave Brittany's frozen lips as mist in the starry night sky. She has completely lost track of time at this point but time meant nothing to her now. Right now, time is something she's trying to get back. Two whole years, exactly. Her time got lost two years ago to this day and on this day. If she could do anything just to go back two years ago today, God you bet she would.

Lighting bolts down the sky in a large purple streak soon to be accompanied by a ground-trembling roar of thunder. Biting harshly down on her lower lip, Brittany throws her mitten covered hands to her ears and tightly shuts her eyes. She never stops running; she doesn't even take a break. From the moment she stepped foot off that buss, her feet have yet to slow their slams against the pavement.

She already forgot the name of this town but she knows it's precisley the right one she has spent two years looking for. This is the town Santana moved to two years ago. This is the town she lost her soulmate to for two whole years. She may never get over the fact that it has been two years since they have so much as spoken or seen each other.

Just as matters can't seem to get any worse, rain begins crashing down in strong pelts. Flashing her famous blue eyes open, Brittany throws her grey hoodie up to cover her hair and continues on as if nothing has changed in the weather. To her nothing has changed in the weather. Through Brittany's eyes, she can only see one thing, and that thing is a beautiful girl named Santana Lopez. The only problem is she is nowhere to be found _yet._

Her shoes ground and twist against the pavement with every sprint, splashing up waves of rain as she goes. She is sure that up ahead Santana is awaiting her, sitting neatly on a bench with her hands clasped together, possibly a dog or pet by her side. There's a light and it just has to be her.

Brittany's feet swirve against the street until she comes to an abrupt stop. She caught her breath for a moment before looking up to find an old, gloomy street lamp. The light wasn't Santana after all. In fact, Brittany has hit another _dead end._

Her shoulders and torso rise up and down dangerously as she breathes. Her eyes have dialated a few times and now impatient rage is pulsing through her very core. Tonight was supposed to be the night but where is Santana? She is supposed to be here! Somewhere in here! Anywhere in here!

"_SANTANA!" _Brittany shouts out, her head whipping back.

She lets the hood fall and the rain ravish her skin and soak her hair. By now her senses have become completely numb so nothing matters. Nothing matters but Santana, anyway.

"San!" She cries out, tears streaming down her roesy cheeks with the rain. "Where _are _you!"

She throws her torso forward until she is in a hunched position. Her freezing hands rip off the mittens before throwing them into a near brick wall. She grunts, losing all patience and control over herself. If she were to be classified as anything at all at the moment, she would be an intense drug addict begging for some more injections. The only problem is, is that it's been two whole years since her last thrill.

"Godammit!" She sobs, thrashing her hoodie over her head and twisting it in her fist. "I tried, okay? I tried to smile back at the memories and be happy they happened- BUT YOU LEFT TOO MANY BEHIND FOR THAT! _WE _HAD TOO MANY FOR THAT!"

Brittany has never been one for calculating the weather or reading a calendar for that matter. Tonight she chose to wear a grey tanktop and black baggy sweats which will serve as a poor choice right about now. She misses her colorful clothes, though they're all gone. She lost all color the day Santana left.

With her protected fist, she leans back on her heels only to row back forwards in a nimble stride to slam her fist against the brick wall. It hurt a lot at first but she didn't care; she continued on punch after punch.

"You deserved this! You deserved this!" She screamed at herself, her face a mess of tears.

She didn't hear any footsteps behind her but nearly fainted in shock when a hands met her shoulder. Twisting her upper body around, Brittany's eyes met with a boy she has never seen before. She is about to say something- anything- until her sight goes black and she falls into an oblivion.

* * *

><p>Santana took another gulp of her beer before setting it down on the old bar. She looks up to see her friend Andre cleaning some mugs. He's like a brother to her and not to mention the best secret drag queen around this joint. Santana does afterall have awesome gaydar. The only thing that became annoying was a muffled screaming from outside and banging on the brick wall. Noises outside were faint since the rain storm is seriously taking it's toll on the town. Someone was literally hammering a <em>brick wall <em>with their fist and loud enough to hear.

"Do you hear that?" Andre asked, his high, girly voice catching Santana's attention.

"Yeah, someone seems really pissed or troubled out there," Santana scoffs, drinking more beer. "You're the man here, better go check it out."

Andre brought a hand to his chest as if he had a stroke.

"Well what if I die! You'll have a body on your hands, missy!" He pointed out.

Santana only shook her head with a smile in response. He huffed a few times before bringing a hand through his fabulous black hair and leaving the bar.

"Watch over while I'm gone!"

"Will do!" Santana grinned with a wink before he rolled his eyes and exitted.

Five minuted passed and he still wasn't back. Five minuted may not be that long compared to two years, but Santana got a little worried. Two years, damn, it's been a while since she thought that. Turning her head to check the almost-naked men calendar pinned to the wall, she gasped. It's been to years to this day that she hasn't seen Brittany.

Her dark eyes fell to her beer before she gripped it tighter and letting it go. She shoved herself up from her seat and made her way out of the bar to find Andre. Her mood suddenly shifted into something more grim and somber. She began to fel kind of week, actually. Emotionally and physically exhausted. And she knows exactly why.

"Andre!" She called out, lightening split through the sky as she screamed. "ANDRE!"

There was a pause before a yell back.

"Santana! Come here!" He cried out a little over a jog away.

The Latina bolted over to him and made her way there in less than a minute. She may like to drink beer a lot but there is no way in hell she will ever get a beer belly. As she made her way over to him, she found him trembling as he tried to support a passed out girl in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Santana laughed, shaking her head at him again.

"This girl! I don't know! She was punching the wall screaming 'You deserve this!' before seeing me and- well passing out!" He cried out, trying to get to Santana to give her the girl. "I know I'm hot shit and all but- honestly? Can you take her? I just want to get back inside!"

"Hell no! Quite whining, boy!" She chuckled, turning around to walk away.

"I'm going to drop her! I swear!"

"Ugh!"

Santana reluctantly spun on her heel and walked towards him again. Only this time she stopped dead in her tracks. Lighting flashed through the sky again and lit up the night. In Andre's arms, Santana saw Brittany passed out.

"Oh my God-..."

"What? Is there something on my face? You better tell me if there is something on my face. I will drop kick you into yesterday if there is something and you won't tell-"

"Give me her!" Santana demanded, ripping Brittany from his arms and falling to her knees holding her.

Andre held his hands up in defese. He was more than shocked to have Santana yell at him like that. She only yells like that when- well she doesn't.

"Brittany?" Santana murmured, bringing her fingers through the blonde's magnificent yet soaked hair. "Oh God, Brittany..."

Andre's face almost went white.

"Is this really her? That girl you used to talk about all the time?"

A warm smile came across Santana's face.

"Yeah," she replied. "She- she found me after all this time..."

Andre was about to yell at her for ever leaving this poor little blonde angel until she cut him off again.

"Oh my God! She's freezing! Quick, get in my car and drive us home!"

Andre spun around.

"Us you say?"

"Yeah. I- I won't be stupid anymore and I'm not going to push her away," she ground out before nearly whispering. "I need her..."

Andre hummed in delight before he ran for Santana's car. He got into it in a second and drove over to where Santana and Brittany shiver in the streets. Opening the back door, he helped them both in and shut the door behind them with a smile at Santana.

The Latina didn't notice, though. All she could gaze at is Brittany's angelic face in the car light. Everything about her is so beautiful and perfect. She just wants to kick herself in the ass for leaving her, thinking it was the best thing to do.

The whole car ride was silent other than Santana's humming of Songbird and the tires against the road. It was very peaceful. Santana missed holding Brittany like this, as if her life depended on it. She held her so close, so painfully close it brought tears to her eyes. It seems like yesterday she was just yelling at the girl to stay home and attend college. To forget about _them _and the special bond they share. But Brittany never did and she never gave up.

Once back at Santana's cozy little home, Andre helped both the girls in the house and left back for the bar.

"Hey Lopez!" He called in the doorway. "You know I know everything from you so- just don't fuck it up this time? For _my _sake? If she is everything you say for her to be..."

He took a pause before meeting Santana's eyes in a serious stare.

"...then maybe she might just be the one."

With that, he left and closed to door behind him. Santana took his words in before gazing back down at Brittany. She knows she shouldn't, but she leaned down anyway to press her lips tenderly to the cold skin of Brittany's forehead. The blonde is actually still dangerously cold so Santana lifted her up and brought her to the bedroom.

She set her carefully down on the bed before taking off all her clothes except her bra and panties. She knows she's seen everything before but this time around she wants everything to go slow and right. Stripping down to only a bra and panties herself, Santana brought Brittany's freezing body down under the warm covers with her and let their bodies seep perfectly into the cushions of the bed.

"I can't believe you came all this way, Britt. I- I thought you would have listened to me and forgot me. You didn't. You- you actually love me," Santana marveled at the feeling. "After two whole years and you're here with me, right now. We're together. Just like how we're supposed to be."

Santana snuggled more into Brittany as she went on. Tears began to gloss and rim her eyes but she didn't even bother to hold back her joy.

"I love you." Santana whispered, bringing back her face a little to gaze at Brittany more. "I love you so much, Brittany Susan Pierce..."

She leaned forward without even knowing she was and caught Brittany's lips with her own. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was simply a kidd that truly said "I love you". A second after Santana kissed Brittany the clock striked twelve. Santana smiled, thinking back on her fairytales when she was younger.

Brittany shuffled slightly, going from being knocked out to sleeping soundly. Her blue eyes peaked open a little before going wide.

"S-Sa-Sa-SAN?"

Santana gave a warm smile.

"Shh go back to sleep, baby." Santana assured the dumbfound beauty. "Don't worry this isn't a dream and I'll be right here in the morning. Right here with you when you wake up."

"Did I die and go to Heaven?" Brittany mummbled adorably.

"No," Santana answered with a smile. "But I think I did."

Tears streaked down Brittany's face as she fought the desire to sleep only to gaze at Santana's face a moments more. She hasn't slept in a week though and that's how long it took for her to travel here. So, leaving the rest for the morning, Brittany let herself drift off into a beautiful dream right as she felt Santana wrap herself around her and follow her into that very same dream.


End file.
